Speak Now
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: A Collection of Song-fics from Taylor Swift's new album Speak Now. This is my first song fic! Rated T because Taylor's name begins with a T.
1. Mine

**Hey! I wanted to do this last week, but I didn't have the time so I'm doing it now! This is a collection of Channyone-shots from Taylor Swift's new album Speak Now. Hope you like it! And just so you know, Sonny and Chad aren't famous, since some of the lyrics wouldn't fit if they were. I'm sorry if it stinks, this is my first song-fic, I tried it before, but didn't bother putting it up because it was really bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, nor I ever will. HAPPY?**

**

* * *

**

_You were in college working part time waiting tables, left a small town never looked back_

Chad was at an IHOP, waiting some tables. He was wondering when this job was going to get interesting. He really needed a girlfriend, but all the girls that came here were either not cute or not nice. Isn't there a girl that has both of those things?

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling, wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

Sonny was at a table at a local IHOP, waiting for the waiter or waitress to come. When he did, she couldn't help but think that he was pretty cute. He had the sparkliest blue eyes she's ever seen and the greatest smile. He wasn't cute, he was hot. But why bother, he probably doesn't like me anyway.

_I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch, the moment I could see it yes, yes, I can see it now_

"Chad, can you believe that we're still together?" I asked my boyfriend of 6 months, Chad Dylan Cooper. He was so cute, I wonder why he didn't have a girlfriend when I met him.

"Yes, I can. You are the best thing that's ever been mine, Sonny." Chad said. Does he really think that?

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine._

We were sitting by the water, celebrating our 1st anniversery by going to the place that we went to on our first date. Chad put his arm around me, like he did here the first time.

"I can't believe that you snuck out of your house so you could see me!" Chad said.

"Well, when you really love someone, you can be like a rebel sometimes, no matter how careful that person might be." I said. "Remember Chad, you are the best thing that's ever been mine."

"Same to you. And I want to spend my life with you." I gasped. Chad got down on one knee and held a gorgeous ring. "Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, will you marry me?" Chad asked.

"Yes!" I screamed.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together, and there's a drawer of my things at your place._

We were at Chad's house, cleaning out his room. I opened a drawer and gasped.

"Chad, I've been looking for this necklace!" I said, holding up my favorite necklace. Chad gave me a crooked smile.

"Well, I need something to remember you by." Chad said.

"Yeah, but you don't need everything I own!" I said, holding up everything that was in that drawer, which was a lot.

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded, you say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

"Sonny, I want to know everything about you." Chad said.

"Well, I know what you really want to know. Why I'm always so careful of who I tell something to." I said. Chad nodded eagerly. I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"My parents got divorced when I was 7. It was so hard for me, I couldn't learn to trust people. That is, until I met you." I said. Chad gasped dramatically. I swear, he should be on a TV show, maybe something with a catchy name like _Mackenzie Falls_. That would be perfect.

"Allison soon-to-be-Cooper, we'll never make your parents' mistakes, and I won't break your heart. I swear." Chad said seriously. I don't think I've ever seen him so serious. I smiled at his promise.

_But we got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out, when it's hard to take yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

"But how? Here we are, cleaning out your drawers so we can move into our gorgeous house, yet we have no plan!" I said. Chad sighed.

"Trust me Sonny, we'll pay all the bills, we'll figure it out. But first, we got to plan our wedding." Chad said, holding the hand with the engagement ring on it.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine._

It was a month before our wedding, and we were at the same beach where we had our first date and where Chad proposed to me. Chad put his arm around me, like he always does whenever we come here. Chad made me fearless **(A/N if that song was in this album, I would so use it! The song Fearless I mean)**, no one else ever made me feel like this, like the rebel I am around him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you truly are the best thing that's ever been mine."

"And Sonny soon-to-be-Cooper, you truly are the best thing that's ever been mine." Chad said.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 am, as everything was slipping right out of my hands, I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street._

It was the week before the wedding, and Chad and I was in a huge fight. Well, not a huge fight, but definitely a fight.

"Chad, I know how much you don't like him, but I really want Zac our wedding!" I screamed.

"But you know how much I despice Zac!" Chad screamed at me. I ran out crying, not being able to take this anymore. I could tell Chad followed me.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known, then you took me by surprise, you said I'll never leave you alone._

I thought this was the end. The end of the wedding, the end of being with Chad, the end of everything. Then Chad surprised me.

"Sonny, I'll never leave you alone." Really Chad, really? Yes I know that's his line, but I mean to say it with hope, not mockingly.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting there by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time, I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, she is the best thing that's ever been mine._

"Sonny, I remember how we felt sitting there by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time, I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, she is the best thing that's ever been mine." Chad said, and I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped on him and kissed him as forgiveness.

_Hole on, make it last, hold on, never turn back, you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing, that's ever been mine, yes, yes, do you believe it? Yes, yes, we're gonna make it now, yes, yes, I can see it, I can see it now._

"I do." Chad said, smiling at me.

"And do you, Allison Munroe, take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.

"I do." I said, smiling at Chad. This was it. I'm officially Allison 'Sonny' Cooper. Sonny Cooper. I like the sound of that.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! And remember, this is my first song-fic, so I'm sorry if it's not good!**


	2. Sparks Fly

**Hey! I would've put this oneshot up sooner, but I've been really busy lately. And I'm so sorry if this songfic stinks, I just started making songfics and I couldn't think of anything for this song's songfic. Some of the lines were really hard to use to describe their relationship. I think this is the longest oneshot or chadpter for a story I've ever written! YAY!  
****  
Disclaimer: Do you think I own SWAC or any song Taylor Swift sings or Taylor Swift? Oh, you do? Well I don't!**

* * *

**SPOV**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, __and I'm a house of cards_

I got _really _bored, and the only thing I could think of is building a house of cards because the only things in the room was a broken TV, a table, a couch, and a pack of cards. I started making the house of cards, when Chad ran in here, making the cards fall down.

"Chad! You made my house of cards fall down!" I said.

_You're the kinda reckless that should send me running, but i kinda know I won't get far_

I just wanted to run away from Chad, he can be so reckless sometimes, but I know I wouldn't be able to live without him, like Selena's song _A Year Without Rain_.

_And you stood there in front of me just, close enough to touch_

Chad walked towards me, so close to me, that if I were to move my head an inch forward, then I would be kissing Chad.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. Would you ever be able to forgive me?" Chad said. I know what he's doing. He's trying to get me lost in his eyes. And boy, is it working.

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

The way Chad was staring at me, it's like he could read my mind. I just hope he can't tell how much I like- no, love him.

"Yes." I said, hypnotized by his eyes.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

We both dropped whatever we were holding, which was the cards to my house of cards that was knocked down by Chad, and just went outside for no apparent reason. It was sunny when we first walked outside, but then it started pouring rain randomly. I guess Mother Nature decided that it needed to rain.

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

Chad knew deep down inside, I was hurt. I knew Chad was gonna try to kiss away the pain, but I didn't need him to. Him being next to me does enough.

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Chad smiled at me, not a smirk, a real smile. I smiled, I could literally see sparks flying as soon as he smiled. Wait, that might be the fireworks in my imagination. Wait, those are real fireworks. Whoa, how is one shaped as a heart? How does that one say Chad + Sonny? What's a Channy? Is it a disease? A TV show?

_Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down_

I was still hypnotized by his blue eyes. I don't know how long we were standing there, but I could tell that it was getting pretty late, because the only thing I could see was Chad's beautiful, ocean blue eyes.

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

Before I knew it, Chad was leaving. I got scared, not because I was alone, but because I wasn't with Chad.

"Chad!" I heard myself yell in his direction. "Don't go."

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Chad smiled again, and the fireworks started going off again. This time, the fireworks were our faces (how do they do that?) and Channy again. What is a Channy? Chad kept going where ever he was going, and all I did was follow him, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got hurt.

_My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea_

I know Chad is America's heartthrob, America's bad boy, and I know I could get hurt if Chad and I started dating, but I couldn't help myself. All I am is human, and he's like my drug. I need him, I need his love, just like Ke$ha's song _Your Love is my Drug_. In my case, that is _so _true! Something about Chad is so addictive, like Demi Lovato's song _Here We Go Again_. Wow, I listen to a lot of songs.

_You touch me once and it's really something_

I finally caught up to Chad. He looked at me weirdly.

"Sonny? What are you doing here? I thought you were still outside." Chad said. He hugged me, and he was so warm even though he was just in the rain. I felt sparks fly when our bodies touched.

_You find I'm even better than you __imagined I would be_

**CPOV**

When I first met Sonny, I didn't realize how amazing she really is. While I was hugging her, I could feel the sparks fly in the air.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, __but with you I know it's no good_

**SPOV (A/N i know that was a really short POV but I needed to put it in a guy's POV just for that line, it only made sense in my world.)**

I don't think I've ever let anyone else get close to me. I was always so afraid of getting hurt by them. But with Chad, I know nothing like that would happen. I can see it in his eyes whenever I'm with someone that's not him, he's hurt. He tries to hide it, but I know that when I went on that date with James, Chad was jealous, which was why he came to the date and said yes right away when I asked him about the fake date.

_And i could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

I really don't want to wait, waiting annoys me. But if I have to wait for anything, I guess I can wait for this, it defiantly will be worth it in the end.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

I don't know how, but we somehow got back outside in the rain. We were getting soaked, but I didn't care.

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

Chad tried to kiss me again, but this time, I let him. I could feel the pain of him leaving me outside in the rain before melt away with that one kiss.

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

We pulled away from the kiss and Chad smiled. And there goes the fireworks. Is that one...the So Random! logo? And is that one...the Mackenzie Falls logo? And another Channy? How do they make them like that?

_Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down_

I got lost in Chad's eyes again! It started getting darker, if that's possible.

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

Chad was about to leave again, but this time, he picked me up bridal style. I giggled.

"Chad, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm bringing you inside with me so you don't catch a cold and you won't get scared like you did before." Chad said. How sweet!

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Chad smiled while saying this. How come the fireworks didn't go off this time? Oh, that's because I can feel them since Chad is holding me right now.

"Thank you." I whispered.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go out_

I ran my fingers through his hair, and I could tell he was trying hard to let me do it instead of taking my hand out of his hair and fixing it right away. Now the only thing that's possible to see is Chad and his beautiful eyes because it's too dark out.

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just strong enough to make you feel right_

Chad wouldn't stop looking at me, and at first it was kinda awkward. But then I got used to it, it's just strong enough to make everything in this world feel right, even though it's just the opposite.

_Lead me up the staircase, __won't you whisper soft and slow_

"Sonny, I have to tell you something." Chad whispered in my ear. He put me down and led me up the staircase.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Sonny, I am in love with you." Chad said. I stared at him in shock. Chad looked away from me.

"I knew you didn't feel the same way. How could a girl like you ever like a jerk like me? I know I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I know I'm always saying how you fell for me, but it's not true because a sweet, innocent girl like you wouldn't want to date a guy like me, you'd want to date a guy who-" I interrupted him with my lips. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm in love with you too. You were right all those times. I did fall for you, I fell hard." I said.

_I'm captivated by you baby __like a firework show_

I refused to keep my eyes off of him, even though I could see fireworks in the sky again from the corner of my eye. Usually, that's the first thing that I look at, but I need to make sure that this is really happening. That I really just admitted that I love Chad, and that he said he loves me.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

"You want to go have a nice moment outside in the rain?" I asked him.

"I thought you'd never ask." Chad answered. We ran outside and stopped at the nearest sidewalk.

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

I kissed Chad, in the rain, how romantic. I don't think I've ever heard of anything that's more romantic then a kiss in the rain. The difference between the first kiss and this one is that before, he took away the pain. Now, there is no pain to take away.

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

We pulled away, and we both smiled. The fireworks started again, but this time, they only said Channy. I have to know how they do that, next 4th of July I'm asking for one that makes the American Flag.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down_

Why do I keep getting lost in Chad's eyes? And how is it possible that it's still getting darker? Did Mother Nature decide that today, we were gonna have a really dark night?

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

Before, I got scared not because I was alone, but because I wasn't with Chad. Now, I'm not gonna let that happen since I know he loves me too.

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Why does Chad keep smiling? Is it like, a reflex because we're in love? I can still see those sparks flying.

_Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly_

"Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?" Chad asked. I smiled at him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I would be crazy to say no." Then we kissed again.

* * *

**Yup, that was the longest oneshot I've ever written :) Review! And sorry for the long wait again, it's gonna happen for a while! Please review! Who wants to here good news about Demi Lovato? SHE'S GETTING BETTER! YAY!**


	3. Back to December

**Hey! I was stuck for this song, since it's a break up song. I don't like it when I read stories with Channy breaking up, but I had to do it for this. :( And sorry if the breakup stinks, I never had to make them break up for any reason in a fanfiction. I feel like I made the breakup too tragic :( I think this is my most depressing oneshot (at least in the beginning) yet! You have no idea how sick I got of the lyrics to this song, I could do nothing with them while the chorus repeated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. There, I said it, are you happy now?**

**

* * *

**

The breakup

SPOV

I was visiting my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. I had some news for him. I realized that Chad would do anything to see me, but I wouldn't do as much to see him. I felt like I was leading him on, and didn't want to do it anymore.

"Chad, I really don't want to do this, but I have to break up with you, I'm so sorry." I said. I could hear her voice cracking, and since I didn't want to see Chad's reaction, I just ran away, crying and hoping that he won't take the breakup too hard.

* * *

_So glad you made time to see me_

I called Chad, just wanting to hear his voice after a few weeks that we broke up. I still felt bad for breaking up with him, the scars on my wrist prove it. It went straight to voicemail, so I just left a message.

"Hey Chad, it's Sonny. I really want to talk things over, I feel so bad for breaking up with you, I didn't realize what I had until it was gone. **(A/N i didn't realize until after i wrote the sentence that it was similar to the lyrics to this song in the chorus xD) **You'd think I wouldn't be taking the split that bad, but I'm taking it really hard even though I'm the one who broke up with you. I really need to talk to you, and not on the phone. Please meet me at the park at 7 tomorrow night, so we can talk things over. You have no idea how I feel about breaking up with you, it's not just guilt either. Please meet me at the park tomorrow." I said, then hung up.

7:00 at the park

I was at the park for 5 minutes, hoping Chad will show up. I was so happy when I saw him walk towards me, but my heart broke when I saw how he looked. I don't think he brushed his hair in the past few weeks. I can't believe I did this to him.

"Chad, I'm glad you were able to come. I really want to talk things over." I said. Chad sat right next to me on the bench.

_How's life, tell me how's your family, I haven't seen them in a while_

"So Chad, how have you been doing lately?" I asked.

"Not as good as I wish I was doing. Work has been distracting me from what happened though." Chad said. I did that to him? I didn't realize what an affect I've had on his life.

"How about your family? I haven't seen them in like, forever!" I said.

"They're doing fine. Carly misses you." Chad said, referring to his little sister that always ran up to me whenever I went to his house. I didn't only have affect on Chad, but on Carly too?

_You've been good, busier than ever, small talk, work and the weather_

"So, how about the weather?" I asked, not knowing how to break the awkward silence.

"You know, it's been pretty sunny, but it's been rainy in my world." Chad said. I can't believe that's what I did to him.

_Your guard is up and I know why_

I could tell Chad didn't want to open up much, he wasn't letting his guard down. Maybe some people don't understand why he would, but I do.

_Cause the last time, I saw you is still burned in the back of your mind_

He obviously can't stop thinking about the breakup. I haven't been taking it so good either, the day I broke up with him was spent eating ice cream while watching romantic cliches with Tawni, who was also heartbroken.

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

I remember on the day of the breakup, he came to my dressing room before we were eating ice cream and watching movies with roses, asking for me to take him back. I had to deny, I had to leave those roses there to die.

_So this is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

"Listen Chad, you probably think that I wasn't that upset over the breakup, right?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Well, it's not true. I was so upset that day, you should've seen me when I was eating ice cream with Tawni! I'm sorry for what happened that day." I said.

"Sonny, just because you say sorry, doesn't make it all better." Chad said.

_And I go back to December all the time_

"Chad, I always think about what happened that night." I said truthfully.

"It still won't make me say it's okay, have you seen me? I look horrible because the girl of my dreams broke up with me!" Chad said. I'm the girl of his dreams?

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine_

"Chad, that whole time we weren't together, all I would do is miss you. I didn't realize how much I had while you were mine." I said.\

"Sonny, it still isn't helping." Chad said.

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

"Chad, if I could, I would change my mind so I wouldn't break up with you." I tried. Chad was silent.

_I go back to December all the time_

"Chad? I really can't stop thinking about that night." I said. Chad stayed silent.

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

"Chad, do you see the bags under my eyes? It's because I haven't been able to fall asleep lately." I said. Chad finally answered me.

"Why?" He asked.

_Staying up playing back myself leaving, when your birthday passed and I didn't call_

"Because, I keep thinking about me leaving you, and not calling when it was your birthday and saying no to your Chadtastic birthday party." I said. Chad ignored me, he probably didn't think I was telling the truth.

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

"Chad, I've been thinking about the summer that we were dating, those were the good old days. Those were the days I could smile." I said. Chad still didn't say anything.

_Realized that I loved you in the fall_

"Chad, I realized that I loved you that day when we broke up because you sent the stunt doubles on some of our dates. I don't think I would ever love someone after they do something like that, but I did. With you." I said. How can Chad still ignore me after saying that?

_Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

"Chad, it was when it got cold, when the fear got to me, that I thought the best thing to do was to break up with you. I realize I was wrong." I said. Chas still ignored me. How can I get him to talk to me?

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

"Chad, you gave me everything you had, all of the love that was in your heart, and I somehow turned all that down. I was wrong to do that." I said. Still silent. I feel like I'm talking to the ground, he's not answering me at all.

_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

"Chad, I'm sorry for that night. I can't live without you!" I said. Still no reaction. How does he do it?

_And I go back to December all the time_

"Chad, I can never stop thinking about what happened that day! You have no idea how hard I took it!" I said. Still no reaction. I really need him to start talking.

_Turns__ out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine_

"Chad, no matter what I do, I miss you." I said. How does Chad ignore me after saying so much?

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

"Chad, if I could, I would go and fix what happened a few weeks ago." I said. Chad looked at me.

"Would you Sonny? Would you really?" Chad said, but wasn't joking, like he usually is when he says that, he was being serious.

"Yes, Chad. I would." I said.

_I go back to December all the time_

"Chad, all I do is go back to that day in December." I said, hoping he would believe me. I don't think he did.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

"Chad, I miss your pale skin, your concieted, but gorgeous smirk, something that always made me feel good." I said. Still nothing.

_And how you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry_

"Chad, you remember that night in September that you first saw me cry? That was the first time I let anyone see me cry!" I said. Nothing.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming, if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

"Chad, if we ever were to start dating again, I would treat you right! What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" I asked him. Chad looked at me.

"I need proof. I need proof that you couldn't deal with the breakup, something tragic, something I wouldn't believe you would do." Chad said. I showed him the scars on my wrists.

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't, so if the chain is on your door, I understand_

"Chad, I really would go back in time and change it if I could, I don't blame you if you don't want to take me back." I said.

_But this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

"Chad, this is me, Sonny Munroe, swallowing my pride, standing in front of the love of my life saying I'm sorry for what I did." I said.

"And this is me, Chad Dylan Cooper, standing in front of the love of my life saying that I forgive you and I want you back." Chad said. Did he just say that?

_And I go back to December_

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I go back to that day too." Chad said.

_Turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you, wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine._

"I realized that when I had freedom, all I did was miss you, and I wished that you never broke up with me that night." Chad said.

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright. I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time._

"I would go change it so we never broke up. I would go back to that day and change your mind. I go back to that day all the time." Chad said.

"No, you don't." I said. Chad looked confused. "We go back to that day, wishing that I never broke up with you." Chad smiled.

"Good." He said. I smiled.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"No." I said. Chad looked confused. "We are perfect." I said, then kissed him.

* * *

**I knew I couldn't write a oneshot without making Sonny and Chad dateat the end! I thought it was horrible, this is definitely not my best work. Review!**


	4. Speak Now

****

****

Hey awesome people who read this collection of oneshots! Sorry I haven't wrote a oneshot for this series of oneshots in like forever! You wouldn't believe how much homework teachers could give on one night :) Today's song is Speak Now, that's a good song for them :) I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT OR SWAC, HAPPY NOW?

* * *

(This is before the wedding, after Chad gets engaged with ?)

SPOV

I walked up to Chad, it was Tawni and Chad's twin brother and stunt double on Mackenzie Falls Chaz's wedding. I was the maid of honor (duh, I'm her best friend) and Chad was the best man (it _is_ his brother). We were dancing since the maid of honor and the best man has to have a dance.

"So Chad, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" I asked him.

"Everything's been great, you'll never guess what just happened recently." Chad said. I was about to ask what when some fake blonde and way too skinny girl walked up to us.

"Hey Chaddy." The girl said. Chad smiled when she said that.

"Sonny, I would like you to meet my fiancee, Ashley." He said. WHAT? HE'S GETTING MARRIED? THE LOVE OF MY LIFE?

_I am not the kind of girl, w__ho should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

As you know, I'm not the type of person who would to bad things, like rudely barging into a wedding.

_But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl_

The only reason I was doing this was because of that girl, Ashley. She obviously wasn't the girl that Chad shouldn't be marrying. I should be that girl.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

I got into the wedding chapel and saw Chad's old cast from Mackenzie Falls. I also saw a lot of fake blondes all dressed in pastels, they al looked so pale!

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

While I was trying to sneak in there, I saw she who shall not be named yelling at one of her bridesmaids, I think it was one of Chad's cousins, since the girl wasn't a fake blonde, she was a real blonde, and she who shall not be named looked like a pastry, she's making me want canolis. **(A/N who has ever tasted those? arent they sooooo good?)**

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

I knew Chad didn't want this to be his wedding, it was all in pastel colors and if it was Chad's way, there would be plenty of blue in it. The chapel looked beautiful, but this would be even better if I was getting married to him instead of that _thing _he decided to marry.

_I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say_

I started daydreaming about what would happen. What would happen if I stood up and speak out.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

In the daydream, I pictured myself screaming, "Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor!" I knew I would never have the courage to actually say that though.

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they said, "Speak now"_

I would also say "Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they said speak now." Like I would ever have the courage to actually say that in front of all these people.

_Fond gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

I snapped out of my daydream when I saw people greeting other people at the wedding. I couldn't get caught now! The organ started to play a song, I thought someone died. I saw Chad standing at the alter, how good-looking can one guy get?

_And I am hiding in the curtains, it seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_

I quickly hid in the curtains, I got one of those save-the-dates, and I know Chad wanted me to be the maid of honor or a bridesmaid for the wedding, but this girl doesn't even want me at her wedding!

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

The bride walked down the aisle, waving her hand like she was the queen of England, why would you want to date that thing?

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

Even though you won't say it Chad, but I know you wish I was Ashley. I tried to send messages to him through my mind, but I don't think it was working.

_Don't say yes run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

"C'mon, Chad, don't say yes!" I thought. I could almost hear Chad thinking, "Sonny, I'm getting married. I'm sorry, no matter what you say, you can't stop me." I know he doesn't even like me, yet here I am, in love with him.

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they said, "Speak now"_

"Chad, don't wait, don't say a vow, you can't marry that thing you call your fiancee!" I thought.

_Don't say yes run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

I really hope Chad doesn't say yes, I would be able to meet him at the backdoor and reveal my true feelings for him.

_Don't wait or say a single vow, your time is running out and they said, "Speak now"_

"Come on, Chad, hurry up and say no, your time is running out!" I literally screamed in my head. I really wish he could read my mind.

_I hear the preacher "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

Before I knew it, the preacher said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

_There's the silence there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands all eyes on me_

No one said a word. I stood up with shaking hands, not caring at all the eyes looking at me. That thing that's getting married to Chad glared at me, and Chad looked confused.

"Sonny?" Chad asked, like he was unsure it was me.

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"Chad, I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion." I said. "But you, Chad, are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl, especially if the right one has been here the whole time." Why can't he see that he belongs with me? **(A/N see what I did there with you belong with me? huh? oh, forget it)** Chad smiled, he obviously realized what I meant.

_Don't say yes run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

"Chad, don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor." I said.

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they said, "Speak now"_

"Chad, don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they said speak now." I said. Chad smiled.

_And you said, let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

"Sonny, let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor." Chad said. I smiled to myself. Finally.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now_

"Sonny, I didn't say my vows, I'm so glad you were around when the preacher said speak now." Chad said. I smiled.

"Chad, go get out of that tux. Meet you at the backdoor." I said. Chad ran up to me first and kissed me, in front of his ex-fiancee, his ex-fiancee's family, and his family. I smiled in the kiss. He finally realized that he belongs with me. We pulled away.

"Chad, you belong with me" I whispered.

* * *

**So what did you think? I thought it stunk, I kept making references to You Belong With Me. Review!**


	5. Dear John

********

******Let me hear ya say hey! Again, sorry I haven't updated in forever! Soon, I'll be on vacation from school and then I'll be able to update more! Today's song is Dear John, I don't think I can make them get together at the end of this one though :( This is my first attempt at a Channy breakup when they don't get together at the end, so sorry if it's bad.**

Disclaimer:

Me: (runs away from the police)

Police: Say it!

Me: Never!

Police: Say it or SWAC will be canceled!

Me: NOOOOOO! Fine, I don't own SWAC, Dear John, or Taylor Swift!

* * *

SPOV

_Long were the nights when the days once revolved around you_

_"Dear Chad," _I wrote on a piece of paper. _"I remember long ago (okay, a few days ago) were the nights when my days revolved around you, do you remember them?" _I'm writing a farewell letter to Chad. We broke up a few days ago because Chad broke my heart. I knew he was a player, but I thought he changed. Now, I know he didn't, based on the way he threw me and my love for him away like I was a piece of garbage.

_Counting my footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through, again_

_"I also remember that when I was running away from you after we broke up, I was counting my footsteps and praying the floor won't fall through like it did the moment you said we were over." _I wrote on the paper. That moment that he said the dreaded words that no girl wants to hear from her boyfriend, 'We're over,' I think I had a mini heart attack. The floor fell through at that exact moment.

_My mother accused me of losing my mind but I swore I was fine_

_"Ever since you broke up with me, my mom hasn't stopped saying that I lost my mind, but every time I say I'm fine when really, my heart is crushed into a million pieces." _I wrote. Chad broke my heart. It used to be as big as Chad's ego, but now all I have is tiny little pieces the size of molecules.

_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain_

_"Chad, you painted a sky as blue as your eyes, but you went back and painted rain, symbolizing my tears." _I wrote. I wasn't able to smile right after he broke up with me. At the time, I didn't think my name should be Sonny, I thought it should be Rainy.

_And I lived in your chess game but you changed the rules every day_

_"I lived in your chess game, well in your case, a TV show, but you changed the script everyday." _I wrote. I was never sure how Chad would react when I visited him during lunch.

_Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight_

_"Everyday, I would have to wonder which Chad I would get on the phone. Would I get the arrogant, selfish Chad Dylan Cooper, or the sweet, caring Chad?" _I wrote. It's true. Sometimes, I would hear the arrogant, selfish, sometimes drunk Chad Dylan Cooper and other times, I would hear the Chad that I fell in love with. The sweet, caring, loving Chad.

_Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why_

_"As you realized, I stopped picking up the phone, and this letter is to tell you why." _I wrote. Chad needs to know why I don't wanna talk to him anymore.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_"Chad, I can see it now that you're gone." _I wrote. Everything made sense now. Why Tawni acted like she cared, why Nico and Grady would get all defensive whenever Chad came in the room, and why Zora would ask if I needed Bernie because of Chad. Good thing last time she asked, I said yes.

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with_

_"Don't you think all of those girls that you left broken hearted including me were too young to be messed with?" _I wrote.

_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home, I should've known_

_"Chad, I was that girl in the dress that cried the whole way home, which was really long since you broke my heart at Condor Studios and home is an hour away. I should've known that you would do this to me." _I wrote. A tear drop fell on the paper. I didn't think he would ever hurt me like this.

_Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame_

_"I could blame myself for what happened. It was my blind optimism and doubting that you would ever hurt me that stopped me from seeing the truth." _I wrote. I was obviously gonna fall for him, I have to admit, he's gorgeous.

_Maybe its you and your sick need to give love then take it away_

_"But I think I'm gonna blame you and your sick, sick need to give love to girls then take it away in the worst way possible." _I wrote. The whole time we were dating, I forgot that he's a player.

_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand_

_"I can already see you take out a list as long as Antarctica with the names of traitors, Zac Efron on the top, and adding my name to the bottom for writing you this letter." _I wrote. How many people were on that list when he showed it to me? I think the halfway mark was around 7,000.

_And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can_

_"I've already started to look back in regret when I ignored Tawni when she said that you would break my heart." _I wrote. Tawni is still saying, 'I told you so!'

_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong_

_"Chad, now I know that it was wrong to ever start dating you, wrong to ever kiss you, and wrong to get lost in your eyes." _I wrote. It was wrong, knowing him, he's probably making out with some Meal or No Meal Girl who didn't get their heart broken yet by Chad. They'll realize soon that it was wrong to do it.

_Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played by your dark twisted games when I loved you so I should've known_

_"Chad, isn't 17 too young to be played by your dark twisted games when I loved you so much?" _I wrote.

_You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry_

_"In our relationship, all you said was sorry, and you made sure that your game was unnoticeable to me." _I wrote.

_And never impressed by me acing your tests_

_"You were never impressed when I was able to go through all of your obstacles." _I wrote. There was so many obstacles that I successfully completed.

_All the girls that you run dry have tired lifeless eyes cause you burned them out_

_"I see so many girls here that have tired, lifeless eyes because of what you did to them." _I wrote.

_But I took your matches before fire could catch me_

_"Guess what, Chad? I'm not gonna be one of those girls because I won't let it happen." _I wrote.

_So don't look now, I'm shining like fireworks over your sad empty town_

_"Chad, I suggest you don't look at me right now, because I'm shining like fireworks, brighter than the sun, over you." _I wrote. I think he thought that I would be all upset like all of his other ex's, but that's not happening to me. I signed the letter and put it in an envelope. I taped it to Chad's dressing room door. That will show him.

_Dear John,_  
_I see all it now that you're gone_  
_Don't you think I was too young_  
_To be messed with the girl in the dress_  
_Cried the whole way home_  
_I see all it now that you're gone_  
_Don't you think I was too young_  
_To be messed with_  
_The girl in the dress_  
_Wrote you a song_  
_You should've known_  
_You should've known_  
_Don't you think I was too young_  
_You should've known._

* * *

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Sorry for the wait again! Review!**


	6. Mean

********

**************Hey! How come I'm never able to remember to update any of my stories? I feel like an idiot, I'm still doing the Speak Now collection and it's the end of December! I know I should've updated more, but I never have time with school and my other stories! I'm gonna try to update a lot today, since I'm just staying home all day, well, most of the day. :) And the one shot is in Sonny's POV. This is NOT my best one shot, I actually think it's pretty bad! Random fact: did you ever notice that on Phineas and Ferb, they keep on stealing stuff from SWAC? It's true, they said "Really _, really?" and "Fine, fine, good, good!"**

Disclaimer: If you really think I own SWAC, Taylor Swift, or Mean, than you must be a psycho!

******

* * *

**

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me, you, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing_

I ran out of the cafeteria, crying. Those Meal or No Meal girls are mean! I ran to my boyfriend, Chad's dressing room and just waited on the couch until he came. Yes, I'm dating Chad Dylan Cooper and he's the best boyfriend I could ever have. When Chad saw me, he ran over to me and let me cry in his arms.

"Chad, the Meal or No Meal girls are really mean to me! Their words are like knives, swords, and other weapons that they use against me!" I cried. Chad kissed my forehead.

"Sonny, you gotta stay strong. Don't let them get to you." Chad said.

"I know, it's just that they knock me off my feet every time, I don't expect it when they do! They almost stopped us from dating! They make me feel like I'm nothing, like I'm not worth anything." I said. Chad looked me in the eye.

"Sonny, you ARE worth something, they're not worth anything." Chad said.

_You, with your words like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded, you, picking on the weaker men_

"But their words, they're like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm hurt!" I cried.

"Sonny, they just do that to make themselves feel better, I should know, before we were dating, I was mean to the guys you liked because I was jealous of them since they had you and I didn't." Chad admitted, blushing.

"Chad, that's so sweet!" I said, kissing his cheek. "But that doesn't help my problem. All those girls do is pick on people that are weaker than them! Yesterday, they told Zora that she was a freak for owning a pet snake and staying in the vent system a lot!"

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow, but you don't know what you don't know_

"Sonny, they might be able to take you down with one blow, but there's something that they don't know." Chad said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Before I was famous, I lived in New York and one day, when I couldn't take it anymore, I told them something." Chad explained.

"What did you say?" I asked curiously.

___Someday, I'll be living in a big ole city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean_

"I told them that someday, I'll be living in a big ole city and all they're gonna be is mean." Chad said. "They bullied me because I like to act." He added.

"You really said that to them?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean, why you gotta be so mean?_

"I used to be really small, so I would also tell them that one day, I'll be big enough so they can't hit me and all they're ever gonna be is mean. Why are they so mean? I never figured out why they were mean to me, but I can tell you why they're mean to you." Chad said.

"Why are they mean to me?" I asked him.

"They're jealous that you have me as your boyfriend." Chad said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and hit his arm playfully.

"Come with me, Sonny. We're gonna have a little talk with those girls." Chad said. He took me to the cafeteria with him and got the Meal or No Meal girl's attention.

"I heard you've been mean to m'lady, and it's gonna stop." Chad said.

"You need your little boyfriend to fight your own battle, Munroe?" One of the girls said in a baby voice, then they started laughing. Chad looked like he was about to hit them when they said that.

"Chad, calm down, I'll handle this." I said.

"You sure you don't need my help?" Chad asked.

"Positive, but you can still stay." I said, then walked up to the Meal or No Meal girls.

_You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation, you, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them_

"All you guys do is pretend to be my friend, then spread lies about me, and try to humiliate me." I said.

"Yeah, and so far, it's working!" One of the girls said.

"You just point out all of my flaws!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make it clear that you're not that pretty!" One of the girls said. They are getting me really mad!

_I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold, but the cycle ends right now cause you can't lead me down that road and you don't know what you don't know_

"I bet before you were on Meal or No Meal, you go pushed around, somebody made you like this, but I'm not letting that happen to me!" I said.

"You should really learn to shut your mouth." That's all they can think of?

___Someday, I'll be living in a big ole city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean_

"You know, this is Hollywood! And I'm Sonny Munroe, one of the people on So Random! Little kids look up to me and I'm not gonna let you change that! We live in a big city and we made it in Hollywood, we're famous! But I don't think anyone would look up to you, that's how mean you are." I said.

"Sonny, I think that's enough-" Chad started.

"No, I'm just getting started!" I said, I'm in the zone!

"Sonny, you should really stop, I just wanted to get them to stop being mean to you, I didn't want to turn into a bully!" Chad said.

"Just let me finish Chad, please?" I said. "I don't want them to start bullying me again tomorrow."

"Fine, you have 5 minutes." Chad said.

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean, why you gotta be so mean?_

"I might be shorter than you, but I'm big enough to protect myself, you can't hit me anymore! Why are you guys so mean?" I concluded, then left with Chad.

"Sonny, don't you think you went a little too far?" Chad asked.

"Chad, they've been bullying me for the past year! I needed to give them a piece of my mind!" I said.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a football game, with that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_

"Chad, I can see those girls years from now in some random bar, talking over a football game, with that same obnoxious opinion, but no one wants to listen to them!" I said.

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things, drunk and rumbling on about how I can't sing_

"Chad, they're gonna be washed up and ranting about the same bitter things, drunk, and rumbling about how I can't sing or act but I'll know the truth." I said.

"What's the truth?" Chad asked.

_But all you are is mean, all you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

"The truth is all they are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean!" I said. Chad smiled.

"I'm happy to see you confident again, Sonny."

_But someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Yeah, yeah._  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_  
_Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_

* * *

_

**Without author's notes, this is 1,536 words! Review!**


	7. The Story of Us

**Hey! Today's song is The Story of Us. I really don't have much to say, so I'll just do the disclaimer and let you read the songfic!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own SWAC, Taylor Swift, or The Story of Us? Because if you do, that's really sad.**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

The Breakup

"Sonny, I'm sorry but, I have to do this. I'm breaking up with you." Chad said. I never thought I'd here those dreaded 5 words come out of his mouth. _I'm breaking up with you_. I think I could hear my heart break after he said that. Chad left the room, not being able to look at my face.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, how we met and how the sparks flew instantly, and people would say they're the lucky ones_

I took out my notebook and titled it _The Story of Us_. I'm writing a romance novel. I went to the first page and titled it_ Prologue_. _"I used to think one day, we would tell our story to our kids, how we met and how the sparks flew right away. People would say we were the lucky ones." _I wrote.

_Flashback_

_I was getting some frozen yogurt for my cast when someone came up to me._

_"Excuse me, miss, when you're done with that order, I'm going to need an extra large chocolate." The person (Chad) next to me said._

_"Oh, I don't work here." I said, facing him. "Oh my gosh, I know you! You're, you're-"_

_"Him?" He asked, pointing to a poster for Mackenzie Falls. I nodded. He did 'the look'. "Chad Dylan Cooper."_

_"You're Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" I said._

_"And apparently, you're Madge!" He said._

_"Yes! No, no, Madge is my waitress character. And all of this belongs to Madge too. Hi, I'm Sonny." I said, holding out my hand._

_"Sonny, that's a nice name!" Chad said, ignoring my hand and writing something down on a notebook._

_"Oh thank you! You know when I was younger I really didn't like it but now it kinda suits me I mean I have this one friend and her name is-" Chad interrupted me._

_"Here you go." Chad said, handing me an autograph. "See you later."_

_"Kay." I said. I read the autograph. "Sonny, thanks for the yogurt, Chad Dylan Cooper. Hey I didn't give you any-" I saw the missing cart. "Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!" I said, then I realized what I just said. "Oh my gosh, Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!" I said to a random girl._

I smiled, remembering how excited I was. Who knew he would break my heart.

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you, now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_"I used to know that my place was the space next to you, and now I'm searching the room for an empty seat. Lately I don't even know what page you're on, I wonder who does." _I wrote on the paper. It's true, I used to always go next to Chad when we were eating lunch, and now I can't sit with him OR my cast since they're still mad at me for dating the enemy.

_Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out, so many things that I wish you knew, so many walls up I can't break through_

_"Just a simple complication and miscommunications lead to fall out. There's so many thing that I wish you knew and so many walls that I can't break through." _I wrote. If there was one small complication in our relationship, the whole thing could fall apart.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room, and we're not speaking, and I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah_

_"And now, I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not even looking at each other. I'm dying to know is it killing you? Because it's killing me." _I wrote on the paper. Last time we had lunch, so many people were in there and even though I tried my hardest not to look at Chad, it was really hard.

_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down, and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, next chapter_

_"I really don't know what to say since that twist of fate when it all fell apart, our story looks a lot like a tragedy now." _I wrote. It's true, I have no idea what to say.

_How'd we end up this way, see me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy, and you're doing your best to avoid me_

_"I dont know how we ended up this way, I'm nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to loo busy while you're doing your best to avoid me." _I wrote. Our relationship was perfect until Chad randomly broke up with me.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, how I was losing my mind when I saw you here, but you held your pride like you should've held me_

_"I think one day, I'll tell our story, how I lost my mind when I saw you but you would hold your pride like I wish you would hold me." _I wrote. I don't even remember the last time Chad held me.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing, I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_"Right now, I'm scared to see the ending, I don't get why we're pretending this is nothing. I would tell you I miss you but I'm not sure how, I don't think I've ever heard silence quite this loud." _I wrote. It's not nothing, I don't get why we're pretending.

___Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room, and we're not speaking, and I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah_

_"I know you're standing in the same room as me, all alone in the crowded room, not even looking at me. I bet you're not even thinking about me." _I wrote. Now this isn't just a random novel, it's more like Chad and my story, the story of us.

_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down, and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_"This is really starting to look like a tragedy." _I wrote on the paper. It's true, I've never heard about a story as tragic as ours.

_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less, but I liked it better when you were on my side_

_"This is starting to look like a contest, a contest of who can act like they don't care about the other, but I liked it better when we were on the same side." _I wrote. I'm probably losing this contest, I care too much.

_The battles in your hands now, but I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight_

_"This battle's in your hands, but it would stop if you said you'd rather love me than fight me." _I wrote on the paper. I really want him to.

_So many things that I wish you knew, but the story of us might be ending soon_

_"There's so many things I wish you knew about me, but our story will be ending soon." _I wrote. I wish he knew I'm not bulletproof; it is possible for him to hurt me.

___Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
____And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, now  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate cause we're goin' down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
The end._

I closed the notebook and put it on my desk. I'll start chapter 1 tomorrow.

* * *

**I personally didn't like it, but please review!**


	8. Never Grow Up

**Hey! AGAIN, sorry for not updating faster! But in my defense, I got stuck at this one random line in one of the verses. :( Today's song is Never Grow Up. I know that the last songfic stunk, it's definitely NOT my best work, but it's harder for me to use break up songs for songfics, especially a song like that!**

**Disclaimer: I might love SWAC and Taylor Swift, and I might never want to grow up, but I don't _own _SWAC, Taylor Swift, or Never Grow Up.**

**

* * *

**

No one's POV

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger, and it's so quiet in the world tonight_

27 year old Chad and Sonny Cooper smiled as they looked at their 6 month old daughter, Caitlyn Dana Cooper, sleeping in Sonny's arms. She wrapped her tiny hand around Chad's finger before she fell asleep. It's so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming, so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

Caitlyn's eyes started to flutter a little bit, probably from a dream, so Chad and Sonny went into her room. Sonny tucked her in while Chad turned on her favorite night light, a Disney Princesses one. Chad walked to his wife and hugged her from behind.

"She's adorable," Sonny mumbled.

"I don't think she got her good looks from me," Chad whispered in Sonny's ear, causing Sonny to blush.

_To you, everything's funny, you got nothing to __regret_

Caitlyn giggled in her sleep. It's not that hard to make her laugh though; she thinks everything's funny. Unlike Sonny and Chad, she has nothing to regret. And the only thing Chad and Sonny regret is not admitting their love for each other sooner.

_I'd give all I have, honey, if you could stay like that_

"I don't want her to grow up," Sonny said, thinking of what she would be like when she becomes a teenager.

"Honey, I would give everything I ever got, including my fame and fortune, if she could stay like this," Chad told Sonny.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

"Don't grow up," Sonny mumbled to herself, "Just stay this age forever."

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this __simple_

"I don't want her to grow up either, Sonny," Chad whispered in Sonny's ear, "I want everything to stay this simple."

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

"We wouldn't let anybody hurt her," Sonny whispered.

"We would never let anybody break her heart," Chad mumbled.

_No, no one will desert you, just try to never grow up, never grow up_

"No one would be able to desert her," Chad whispered.

"Just never grow up," Sonny mumbled, looking at Caitlyn.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies, and you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

Caitlyn's POV

I groaned. Mom has to bring me to the movies so I can go out with my friends and my annoyingly cute crush, Sal **(A/N my cousin's name is Sal and he married someone named Caitlyn! xD)**. He's always fighting, or as my BFF Rachel likes to call it, flirting with me. In every conversation we have, it always ends like this:

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!"

Of course, I would never tell Mom that I like him. She would start talking about how Dad and her used to do the same thing when they were my age. And the last thing I need is to hear one of those, "When I was your age," stories.

_At __fourteen__ there's just so much you can't do and you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

If only in America, we were allowed to drive at 14. I really want to move out someday so I can make my own rules instead of following other people's rules.

_But don't make her drop you off around the block, remember that she's getting older, too_

"Mom, you can drop me off right here." I said.

"Are you sure? The movie theater is just around the block." Mom asked.

"Yeah, we said we would meet here anyway. It's a teenager thing." I said.

"Okay, bye sweetie." Mom said sadly. I think she thinks that I'm embarrassed that she has to bring me. I wouldn't be as embarrassed if Dad could bring me, everyone knows Dad and everyone loves him, especially the older people. I think it has something to do with that show he starred in when he was 17, Mackenzie Falls. I know Mom was also on some show at the same time, So Random, but not as many people liked it. I got out of the car and waited for her to leave. I made sure she wasn't about to start following me like she did last time, then I started walking towards the movie theater. Rachel didn't tell me what we're going to watch, she said she wanted it to be a surprise, but I think she just doesn't know what we're gonna watch yet either.

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

I thought about this morning, when I was getting ready to go to the movie theater, how I was dancing around in my pajamas while listening to my favorite song, Grenade by Bruno Mars.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

I remember that when I was younger, Mom and Dad (who both have great voices- no wonder why I'm always the lead in the school play) used to sing the chorus of some song by Taylor Swift to me, I think it was called Never Grow Up or something like that. **(A/N let's pretend Grenade came out in 2036, since Caitlyn probably wouldn't like a song that came out when her parents were teenagers.) **The song had lyrics that was pretty much begging someone to never grow up and stay little, hence the title of the song.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

Some of the other lyrics said something about having everything stay pretty simple. Everything IS simple, and I know that it won't be once I get to college and all of that other stuff, but that's not stopping me from growing up. Literally, it doesn't matter if I want to grow up or not, I have to grow up, whether I like it or not.

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

Mom was saying something about no one ever 'burning me', which probably means that no one ever broke my heart. Where is the movie theater? Oh yeah, it's not 1 block from where I told Mom to stop, it's 5 blocks. Back to what I was talking about, they also would sing something about nothing leaving me scarred, which probably has the same meaning as no one ever burning me.

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

There was also a line saying that even if you want to grow up, try not to. Well, that's not my choice, I have to grow up.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room, memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

Mom's always telling me to remember what my room looks like and to remember exactly what it sounds like when Dad gets home from another rehearsal for one of the movies he's always in. The latest movie was some modern-day version of Romeo and Juliet, and of course, Dad was Romeo, or in the movie, Michael. His Juliet was one of Mom's friends, Tawni Hart, who played Tiffany. I remember how jealous Mom would get whenever we watched it and saw Dad and Tawni kiss, it must have killed her seeing her husband and best friend kiss, especially since they dated before Mom and Dad did.

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said, and all your little brother's favorite songs _**(A/N Random Thought: whenever I hear, "All of your little brother's favorite songs," I think of Spongebob for some reason, probably because one of my BFF's little brother LOVES Spongebob xD okay, back to the story)**

She also says to remember how everyone would act whenever Dad walked in and to remember Chris (my little brother)'s favorite songs, which were mostly songs from Spongebob. He LOVES the Campfire Song Song and the Striped Sweater Song. **(A/N look it up if you don't know it, and if you don't, you're crazy xD jk...THE BEST TIME TO WEAR A STRIPED SWEATER, IS AAAAAAAAALL THE TIIIIIIIIME! xD)**

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

Thinking about this, I just realized, someday everything I have is gonna be gone. I don't want that to happen!

_So here I am in my new apartment, in a big city, they just dropped me off_

So now, I'm in my new apartment with Sal, my fiance, in some apartment building in LA, Mom and Dad just dropped off some of my stuff an hour ago. Sal had to go to his house for the night for some reason, I think his mom wants him to stay at his house until the wedding. My mom wanted me to get used to living without her, so I have to sleep here.

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be, so I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

I felt a breeze come towards me, so I turned my night light on even though I don't need it anymore and tucked myself in for the night.

_Wish I'd never grown up, I wish I'd never grown up_

Suddenly, I wish that I never grew up.

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up, could still be little_

I wish I was still little, I didn't have to worry about wedding plans or decorating my apartment.

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up, it could still be simple_

I wish everything was simple again, all I worried about was school. I wish I never grew up.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_Just stay this little_  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_Won't let no one break your heart_  
_And even through to you want to_  
_Please try to never grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up_  
_(Never grow up)_  
_Just never grow up_

_

* * *

_

**And this songfic is done! Review!**


	9. Enchanted

**Hey! Sorry for not updating faster! I feel like I say that too much :( This song is...ENCHANTED! After this song fic, I have 5 more to write! I'll be updating a little faster now, so YAY! I'm gonna try to finish this before March, who thinks I can do it? I only think that because I have no school for a week, by the way :) This takes place before Sonny meets Chad. I wonder how many people actually read the author's notes...if you read this write chocolate in your review just because chocolate's awesome xD.**

**Disclaimer: I might love SWAC, I might be going to a Taylor Swift concert, I WILL BE enchanted if I meet Taylor Swift, and I might WANT to own it, but I don't. Thanks for the late Valentine's Day present, owners of SWAC and Taylor Swift!**

**SPOV

* * *

**

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, __same old, tired, lonely place_

I walked into Condor Studios again. When Tawni tells a joke, I'll force a laugh. When someone smiles towards me (especially a cute guy), I'll fake a smile (okay, it won't be fake if it's a cute guy). Everything's the same, this is the same old, tired, lonely Condor Studios. Okay, it's not old or tired since I just started working here a few days ago.

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face_

All of my walls of insincerity and all of those shifting eyes and vacancy, all went away as soon as I saw the heart throb's face. Chad Dylan Cooper.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

The only thing I could muster to think about was how enchanted I was to see him standing there. He looked familiar, and not in the celebrity way. I feel like I met him before all of this.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette, starts to make its way to me_

I could feel Chad's eyes mumbling, 'Have we met?' across the cafeteria. His shadow started coming towards me until he was standing in front of me.

"Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper," He said, holding out his hand.

"Sonny. Sonny Munroe," I said, shaking his hand. I could feel sparks fly **(See what I did there?) **when our hands touched.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, __like passing notes in secrecy_

"So, I haven't seen you around here," Chad said.

"Yeah, I just got here a few days ago," I answered him.

"Well, as you probably know, I star on the number 1 Tween Weekly TV show, Mackenzie Falls," He said, mirroring his face on the Mackenzie Falls poster.

"Yeah, I'm on So Random now," I said with a smile.

"You mean that little insignificant show that's not even funny? They think they're so cool because they have their own TV show," Chad said.

"Says the guy who was just bragging about how he stars on the 'number one Tween Weekly TV show,'" I said. Clearly, no one's ever talked to Chad like that, because he just looked at me like I was crazy. This is like passing notes in secrecy, but everyone knows what you're talking about since everyone in the room is looking at us.

_And it was enchanting to meet you, all I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Even if I was constantly fighting with him since I met him 5 seconds ago, I was still enchanted to meet him.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

**(A/N random note, I have Taylor Swift's song on shuffle and Enchanted just came on :O Maybe it's a message that I WILL meet Taylor at the concert and be enchanted when it happens!)**

"It was nice meeting you, Sonny. See you around," And with that, Chad left. This day just got better. I really hope he won't let it go. I'm wonderstruck right now, I'm blushing on my way to my new dressing room that I share with Tawni.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you_

All I know right now is I'm going to spend the rest of my life wondering if Chad knew that I was enchanted to meet him.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

One question kept me from thinking of new sketches, 'Who does Chad love?' I know I'm going to wonder until I get an answer.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door, I'd open up and you would say_

I got up from the tiger-print couch thing on Tawni's side in my dressing room and started pacing back and forth, wishing that Chad was about to knock on my door. I DID hear someone knock at the door. I was suprised when I opened it up and saw the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper. What surprised me even more is what he said.

_It was enchanting to meet you, all I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

"Hey, Sonny. I just thought I would say that it was enchanting to meet you. Right now, that's all I know, that I was enchanted to meet you," Chad said, then he left. Wow, that was so random (pun intended), but sweet. I didn't think Chad would be enchanted to meet me, why would anyone be enchanted to meet me?

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

I closed the door and leaned against it. I started blushing and smiling like they do in the movies after the love of their life leaves the room and the person closes the door and leans against the door, if that makes sense. I probably look lovestruck, but I don't mind. I want the world to know that I'm (possibly) in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

All I know right now is that I hope that Chad knows.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go, I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

I hope Chad knows that that night was flawless and that I don't want him to let it go. I hope he knows that I was wonderstruck and couldn't stop dancing.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you_

I hope that Chad knows that I was enchanted to meet him.

_This is me praying that, this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends, my thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

I started hoping that this was the first page of our story, not the last. All I can think about is Chad. His name, his face, his blue eyes, his lips...

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon, I was enchanted to meet you_

That's what I wanted to tell him when I left the cafeteria (too soon). I wanted to say that and that I was enchanted to meet him.

_Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I really hope Chad isn't in love with someone else or has somebody waiting for him. Because I want him to be in love with me. Because I'm in love with him.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_

* * *

_

**Here's a song I wrote (sing to the tune of Enchanted since I DID just write a songfic for it):**

_**This story is sparkling, don't you stop reading it,**_

**_I am starstruck, wondering why you like it,_**

**_So please review because you need to know_**

**_that it's enchanting to read them!_**


	10. Author's Note  very important

**Hey guys, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm NOT gonna finish this. I have absolutely NO TIME and almost no one reads it anyway. I'm not even good at writing songfics, I only did this for practice, really. So, bye forever (unless you read my other stories, then bye for now!).**

**~LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**


End file.
